scribblenautsfandomcom-20200214-history
Lily (character)
Lily is Maxwell's twin sister, introduced in Scribblenauts Unlimited. She has 41 brothers. Lily has a magic globe that can take her anywhere in the world. In Scribblenauts Unlimited, Lily has been petrified by an old man that Maxwell had tricked. She stands in the barn slowly turning to stone, until being saved and becoming an avatar after obtaining 60 Starites. You can play with Lily after ending the story mode. In Scribblenauts Unmasked, she was immaturely arguing over which comic book character would win over in a fight with Maxwell. Finally, to decide, Maxwell rips out a page from his notebook, and writes Gotham City on it, and touches the piece of paper to Lily's Globe. Therefore, they went to Gotham City and Lily's Globe broke. Appearance Lily wears a pink Rooster Helmet that covers her head and her pigtails. It resembles her mother Julie’s helmet and is also very similar to Maxwell's (except pink). As seen in the My Scribblenaut customization menu in Scribblenauts Showdown , her hair is styled into pigtails, and the top of her hair resembles the bumps on her Rooster Helmet. Her hair color is unknown. She also wears a blue shirt (in game) or blue Tank Top (artwork) with a star on the center. She carries a brown bag and wears a pink skirt and blue shoes with pink socks. If you look closely in the artwork, you will see that she has mascara to enhance her eyes. When she is first cursed, she seems normal but immobile. She then (slowly, as the game progresses) turns to stone, before returning to normal at the end. Lily appears as an avatar in Scribblenauts Remix, released on the 9th of July 2014. She is unlocked by signing up for WBID. She cannot be identified. Personality Since Lily has an excessive amount of brothers, she acts as a tomboy with her best friend being Maxwell. She is shown to enjoy many of the same things as Maxwell, such as pulling pranks and comic books. Lily often argues with Maxwell about whose favorite comic book character would win in a fight. Trivia *When you don't use her as an avatar, she stands in the barn until you spawn a creature that turns anything to stone, like a gorgon or cockatrice. It's probably because she already suffered the same fate and she doesn't want to be petrified again. *She can be obtained from the very start if you use "The '@' Method". *You can get spawn or clone Lily by playing as her, using a cloning machine or teleporter, and placing the clone into the magic backpack or by using the rope glitch explained here. *Lily’s sprite in the console version of Scribblenauts Unlimited is drastically different from her sprite in the mobile version, having a larger head and less shading. *Lily was originally intended to be as a female version of Maxwell in the original Scribblenauts, but the idea was scrapped. *One way to get her as an object is to unlock her as an avatar and use her. Next, add the resurrective adjective to yourself and something that can kill you, but not the entire level. Let it kill you and it will be the same as whenever you die except that there will be a copy of you where you died. Add a feeling adjective (such as neutral or friendly) and it will become a normal NPC. This also works with any of the playable avatars. *Shadow will attack Lily in Scribblenauts Unmasked. *if you put the lily you got using the balloon rope cheat in the object editor and save her, she will be able to walk and you can move her. This also works if you put the adjective "cloned" on her, the clone will walk and be movable. *Attempting to put the word Lily in the notebook, it gives you a flower with the same name. *If you turn Lily evil in the Batcave and spawn Scarecrow there is a chance of Edgar spawning with a new Lily and turning her to stone without the Curse Breaking Cane. *Interestingly, when you use the arcade (machine), her shirt is gray along with most of her hat except one of the pigtails. Gallery Sistersavior.jpg File:Lol.jpg|thumb|284px|Edgar turning Lily to stone! Sister.png|Lily's original design SU storyline 2.jpg Scribblenauts Unlimited Storyline1.jpg|Lily about to use her globe. maxresdefault.jpg scribs.png|Lily and Maxwell in Scribblenauts Unmasked. Lily SU.png|Scribblenauts Unlimited F4DCFBFA-5E8D-45DC-9DB1-B4B005B0281A.png|Lily in the barn being frightened by a cockatrice mutiple lilies.png|multiple lilies at the farm 20170930150417_1.jpg|maxwell riding lily grayhat_lily.png|lily with an (almost) gray hat lilalized.png|Stone Lily paralized by a Cockatrice (notice how the Stone Part of Lily is glitching out) A4FF2011-63DB-4EB7-B156-A48B457B51F9.jpeg|This picture shows that the game doesn’t render most things under lily’s Stone parts, even if they’re not there! lily-scribblenautsshowdown.png|Scribblenauts Showdown Artwork Lily Sleeping.png|lily on the bed Maxwell and Lily on Bunk Bed.png|lily and maxwell on the bunk bed lil.jpg|Lily in Scribblenauts Showdown image0.gif stonelily.jpg|Lily fully encased in stone 9.gif 10.gif image0000.gif Tenor.gif Category:Characters Category:Scribblenauts Unlimited Category:People Category:Avatars Category:Maxwell's Family Category:@ Method Spawns Category:Objects Category:Words Category:Unspawnable Words Category:Scribblenauts Unmasked